starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
R2-D2
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = R2-D2 | model = R2 Astromech Droid | kleur = Wit, blauw | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | eigenaar= Royal House of Naboo Padmé Amidala Anakin Skywalker Raymus Antilles Owen Lars Luke Skywalker Jabba the Hutt Skywalker familie | hoogte = 1,09 meter 32 kilogram | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | uitrusting = Vele accessoires | taken = | affiliatie=Naboo Rebel Alliance | era = }} R2-D2 (Artoo Detoo) was een R2 Astromech Droid met een mannelijke programmatie die een cruciale rol speelde in verschillende gebeurtenissen tussen 19 BBY en 4 ABY. Bijna alle activiteiten van de trouwe metgezel van C-3PO speelden zich af rond het leven van de Skywalker familie. Artoo was als Astromech een uitstekende mechanicien en kon als de beste communiceren met computerapparatuur. Biografie Naboo Blokkade (32 BBY) R2-D2 was een Astromech Droid gebouwd door Industrial Automaton. Het jaar waarin hij werd gemaakt is niet geweten. In 32 BBY liet de blauwwite R2-D2 voor het eerst van zich horen. Als één van de droids in het Royal Starship redde hij het leven van Queen Amidala en de groep die probeerde van Naboo te ontsnappen na de blokkade van de Trade Federation. Artoo slaagde erin om het schip te herstellen nadat het zware schade had geleden. Daardoor moest er alsnog een tussenlanding worden gemaakt op Tatooine. R2-D2 was eigendom van de Royal Engineers van Naboo en op aanvraag van Amidala stelde Captain Panaka Artoo aan de groep voor. thumb|left|200px|Panaka stelt R2 voor Op Tatooine nam Qui-Gon Jinn de nuttige droid mee naar Mos Espa om reserveonderdelen voor het schip te zoeken. Daar maakte Artoo kennis met Anakin Skywalker en met C-3PO, de Protocol Droid die Anakin zelf had gemaakt. Met de grote Protocol Droid was er meteen een soort van automatische samenwerking die tot stand kwam tijdens het opknappen van Anakin’s Podracer. Samen met Threepio beleefde hij de Boonta Eve Challenge mee van op de eerste rij als supporter van Anakin. Na de race reisde Artoo gewoon verder met Amidala en nam hij afscheid van C-3PO. Als co-piloot van Anakin in zijn N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighter hield Artoo mee om het Droid Control Ship op te blazen. Anakin & Padmé (22 BBY) In het decennium dat volgde op de Battle of Naboo bleef R2-D2 in dienst van Naboo en Queen Amidala. Hij fungeerde als haar co-piloot toen ze incognito landde op Coruscant in 22 BBY toen een aanslag werd gepleegd op Amidala’s leven. Artoo was meer dan een gewone Astromech want hij werd ingeschakeld om Amidala ’s nachts te bewaken. Artoo was oplettend maar hij kon de Kouhuns niet ontdekken die Padmé wilden doden. Anakin kwam echter op tijd om haar te redden. Nadat de Bounty Hunter die Amidala wou vermoorden werd opgepakt, vergezelde Artoo Anakin en Padmé naar Naboo om te vluchten van alle activiteiten op Coruscant. Artoo werd daarna meegenomen naar Tatooine waar Anakin wou weten wat er aan de hand was met zijn moeder. R2-D2 bleef aan boord van Amidala”s schip toen Anakin en Padmé C-3PO ontmoetten na tien jaar. Toen hij het schip verliet werd Shmi Skywalker begraven en had hij een noodoproep gekregen van Obi-Wan Kenobi van op Geonosis. Die boodschap moest zo snel mogelijk worden doorgestuurd naar Coruscant. Even later werd Artoo herenigd met C-3PO die door Owen Lars aan Anakin was geschonken. Op Geonosis beleefden de twee droids het eerste van een ellenlange reeks avonturen. In de Droid Factory redde Artoo het leven van Padmé dankzij zijn ‘booster rockets’ maar werd Threepio ingelijft als Battle Droids. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis kwam Artoo zijn nieuwe vriend ter hulp en kon hem weer in elkaar steken. Artoo en Threepio waren kort daarna getuigen van het geheime huwelijk tussen Padmé en Anakin. Clone Wars (22 BBY – 19 BBY) Tijdens de Clone Wars spendeerde Artoo meer en meer tijd met C-3PO die nu ook in dienst was van Padmé. Eén van Artoo’s belevenissen speelde zich af op Ilum waar hij samen met Yoda en Padmé hielp om twee Jedi te bevrijden. Op het einde van de Clone Wars schonk Padmé Artoo cadeau aan Anakin die hem kon gebruiken voor zijn Jedi Interceptor. Ondertussen was R2-D2 al veel meer geworden voor Padmé en Anakin dan een droid. thumb|250px|Het duel van de Astromech Droids Toen Artoo verdween na een gevecht na de Battle of Bothawui was Anakin ten einde raad en niet alleen omdat R2 was verdwenen, maar omdat de Droid talloze tactische informatie bezat over de Republic. Ahsoka Tano haalde met R3-S6 een vervanger in huis, maar ze had geen vermoeden dat de Droid eigenlijk een spion was van Grievous. Artoo was ontdekt door de Trandoshan schroothandelaar en informant Gha Nachkt en ondanks een bezoek van Ahsoka en Anakin, kon Nachkt Artoo verborgen houden. Artoo kon bijna ontsnappen, maar de Vulture's Claw zette koers naar Skytop Station, een afluisterstation van de CIS. Daar leverde Nachkt Artoo uit aan Grievous die Artoo graag ontleed zag. Als beloning kreeg Gha Nachkt een Lightsaber in zijn rug van Grievous. Maar Anakin en Ahsoka kwamen met het 501st Legion Artoo ter hulp en ze konden hem redden uit handen van IG-100 MagnaGuards. Toen Skytop Station gedoemd was om te exploderen, bleek dat R3-S6 een verrader was. Hij confronteerde Artoo op een van de stellingen buiten het station. De Droids confronteerden elkaar met alle middelen die ze voor handen hadden. Op het beslissende ogenblik sneed Artoo de kabel door die R3-S6 naar hem had geschoten, waardoor de Droid in de atmosfeer vloog. In de Battle of Coruscant speelde Artoo een hoofdrol door mee te helpen om Supreme Chancellor Palpatine te bevrijden. Hij toonde hoe een Astromech Droid zelfs een paar B2 Super Battle Droid kon vernietigen. Toen Artoo voor het eerst opnieuw werd gevraagd om Anakin of Padmé bij te staan voelde de Droid dat er iets aan de hand was met Anakin. Hij vloog mee naar Mustafar waar hij wachtte bij de Jedi Interceptor terwijl Anakin de CIS Council een kopje kleiner maakte. Artoo en Threepio stonden machteloos toen Anakin Padmé wurgde. Ze brachten Padmé aan boord van het Naboo Skiff. Op Polis Massa overleed Amidala nadat ze het leven had geschonken aan een tweeling. Artoo Detoo werd ingelijfd door Senator Bail Organa van Alderaan die de waarde van droids wist te waarderen. Om het uitlekken van geheimen te voorkomen liet hij de nieuwe meester van Artoo en Threepio, Raymus Antilles een Memory Wipe toe te passen op de Protocol Droid. Artoo ontsnapte daaraan omdat Organa vermoedde dat Artoo niet meteen het communicatieve type was en omdat hij best begreep wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Rise of the Empire (19 BBY – 0 BBY) thumb|left|200px|R2-D2 ontvangt de plannen Uiteindelijk kwam R2-D2 aan boord van de Tantive IV, waar hij Princess Leia Organa leerde kennen. In 0 BBY kwam Leia in bezit van de plannen van de Death Star I. Artoo kreeg de opdracht om op Tatooine de Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi op te zoeken en hem die plannen te overhandigen. Zonder dat die de bedoeling was, volgde C-3PO Artoo naar Tatooine waar R2-D2 al eens vele jaren eerder tweemaal was geweest. Op Tatooine werden beide droids gevangengenomen door Jawas. Daarna kwam Artoo in bezit van de jonge Luke Skywalker. Mogelijk wist Artoo dat Luke de zoon was van Anakin maar in elk geval wou hij kost wat kost zijn missie voortzetten. Toen Luke op een deel van de boodschap van Leia stuitte, vroeg Luke om de Restraining Bolt af te nemen zodat hij alles zou kunnen afspelen. R2-D2 ging er echter op z’n eentje vandoor op zoek naar Kenobi. ’s Morgens ontdekte Luke Artoo in de Jundland Wastes. Na een onzachte ontmoeting met de Tusken Raiders ontmoette R2-D2 Obi-Wan Kenobi die blijkbaar de Astromech Droid niet meer herinnerde. Nadat R2-D2 de hele boodschap aan Kenobi had laten zien, reisde R2 mee naar Alderaan. De Stormtroopers waren koortsachtig op zoek naar R2-D2 en nadat de Millennium Falcon was opgeslokt door de Death Star I bevond de droid zich in het hol van de leeuw. Aan boord van de enorme basis bewees Artoo alweer zijn nut. Terwijl Luke Skywalker en zijn nieuwe vrienden zich in een Trash Compactor bevonden, kon Artoo net op tijd de muren stilleggen. Zijn grootste triomf zou Artoo behalen aan boord van Luke’s T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. Net zoals aan de zijde van zijn vader tweeendertig jaar eerder, hielp Artoo om een Skywalker een held te worden. Toen Luke de Death Star I opblies, was Artoo al even buiten strijd maar tijdens de ceremonie was de Astromech Droid er weer helemaal bovenop. Avontuur te Dagobah thumb|left|200px|R2-D2 op Dagobah In 3 ABY bevond Artoo zich met Luke en de andere Heroes of Yavin op Hoth. Net voor de Battle of Hoth nam hij afscheid van zijn beste vriend Threepio om te fungeren als co-piloot in Luke’s X-Wing. Luke ging echter niet de Rebel Alliance achterna maar zette koers naar een onbekende planeet genaamd Dagobah. Net als zijn ouders jaren daarvoor beschouwde Luke Artoo al lang niet meer als een ding maar als één van zijn beste vrienden. Op Dagobah werd Artoo bijna opgeslokt door een Dragonsnake en was de droid de enige getuige van Luke’s training door Yoda. Het leek erop alsof Artoo Yoda niet meer herkende toen de Jedi Master zich voordeed als een primitieve bewoner van de planeet. Mogelijk realiseerde Artoo zich later pas dat dit rare wezen dus toch Yoda was. Artoo was niet ontevreden toen Luke vertrok op Dagobah om zijn vrienden te gaan helpen die hij in gevaar had gezien. Op Cloud City zag Artoo hoe Threepio in stukken op de rug Chewbacca was gebonden. Na de ontsnapping van op Cloud City herstelde Artoo niet alleen zijn kompaan, hij zorgde er ook voor dat de Hyperdrive van de Millennium Falcon weer hersteld was zodat Luke en Leia konden ontsnappen aan Darth Vader. Battle of Endor thumb|right|200px|R2-D2 werd beschadigd op Endor Een jaar later schonk Luke Artoo tijdelijk aan Jabba the Hutt. Dit maakte echter deel uit van Luke’s plan om Han Solo te redden. Artoo deed dienst op de Khetanna als ober maar begaf zich op een cruciaal moment naar het dek waar hij plotseling Luke’s Lightsaber afvuurde waardoor de Battle of Carkoon losbrak. Artoo was nogmaals een held nadat hij Leia's ketting doorzaagde en C-3PO bevrijdde van Salacious B. Crumb. Artoo was net als Threepio een lid van het Endor Strike Team dat de Shield Generator moest uitschakelen op Endor zodoende dat de Death Star II kon worden uitgeschakeld. Alhoewel Artoo had gezegd ‘that it was pretty here’ werden de helden als amateurs in een valstrik gelokt door de Ewoks. Luke's Force krachten konden hen echter bevrijden en de Ewoks bekeken Artoo als een bijzonder persoon. Vooral met Wicket W. Warrick leek het best te klikken. Tijdens de Battle of Endor werd Artoo beschadigd toen hij probeerde om de deur van de bunker te openen die moest worden opgeblazen om de Shield Generator te vernietigen. Nadat het gevecht was afgelopen en werd gewonnen, herstelde men Artoo en kon hij samen met Threepio en zijn andere vrienden deelnemen aan het feestgebeuren op Endor. Master Luke Na de Battle of Endor bleef R2-D2 aan de zijde van Luke Skywalker en redde hij onder andere twee Force sensitive bomen van een onderzoeksstation van het Galactic Empire in het gezelschap van Luke en Shara Bey. R2-D2 bleef trouw aan Luke's zijde, ook toen er zich een tragedie voltrok op Luke's Jedi Academy. Nadat Kylo Ren de studenten doodde, voelde Luke zich schuldig en verdween hij naar een onbekende locatie, mogelijk op zoek naar de wortels van de Jedi beschaving. R2-D2 keerde terug naar Luke's vrienden, maar zette zichzelf in een soort low power modus waardoor hij niet langer communiceerde. Ten tijde van de Resistance werd Artoo steeds in de buurt gehouden, ook al bevond hij zich meestal onder een doek om hem stofvrij te houden. Na de vernietiging van de Starkiller Base en Rey's ontwaking als Force sensitive, ontwaakte ook R2-D2. Hij projecteerde een stukje kaart die samen met het deel van BB-8's kaart kon leiden naar de locatie van Luke. Waarom R2-D2 net op dat moment ontwaakte, was niet geweten, maar het was niet het eerste geheim dat Artoo door de loop der jaren droeg. R2-D2 trok vervolgens mee met Rey en Chewbacca in de Millennium Falcon op zoek naar Master Luke. Cheap trick R2-D2 bleef aan boord van de Falcon terwijl Rey probeerde om Luke te overtuigen om haar te trainen. Op een nacht kwam Luke aan boord van de Falcon, waar hij diep zat na te denken en R2-D2 in de woonruimte zag. Artoo maande Luke aan om terug te komen, maar hij weigerde om dat te doen. Maar Artoo speelde de boodschap af van Leia waardoor Luke's hele avontuur begon. Luke noemde dat een goedkoper truc van R2-D2, maar hij besloot wel om Rey drie lessen tegen over waarom de Jedi moesten uitsterven. Vervolgens reisde Artoo mee met Chewie, Rey en de Porg verstekeling naar de Supremacy en later naar Crait waar Chewie en Rey de TIEs van de First Order konden afhouden. Op Crait werd Artoo uiteindelijk herenigd met C-3PO, BB-8 en andere overlevende helden van de Resistance. Laatste strijd R2-D2 bleef strijden voor de Resistance met zijn nieuwe vrienden. Zo ontving hij een cruciaal bericht van een First Order spion op de Sinta Glacier Colony van Boolio. Dat bericht bleek te gaan over de terugkeer van Sheev Palpatine. Terwijl C-3PO en BB-8 Rey vervoegden in haar zoektocht naar de planeet waar Palpatine zich bevond, bleef Artoo aan de zijde van Leia. Toen Leia voelde dat haar tijd was gekomen, bleef Artoo bij haar. Daarna bracht hij C-3POs geheugen terug nadat dat gewist was geweest door Babu Frik op Kijimi. R2-D2 toonde zich klaar voor de strijd en vloog mee met Poe Dameron in de Battle of Exegol. De Resistance zegevierde en R2-D2 vierde daarna feest met zijn vrienden op Ajan Kloss. Accessoires Als Astromech Droid bezat R2-D2 een hele reeks accesoires van grijparmen en werktuigen. *Booster Rockets *Cable gun *Oil injector *Claw arm *Fusion welder *Holoprojector *Periscope *Electric pike *Propeller *Hidden lightsaber compartment with ejector *Fire Extinguisher *Small Saw *Crashmat *Submarine Mode *Computer Interface Arm *Charge Arm *Life-form Scanner *Smoke Screen *Polarity sink Legends thumb|right|200px|R2-D2 en C-3PO op Tyne’s Horky Na de Clone Wars bleef Artoo in dienst van het Royal House of Alderaan. Een tijdlang werden de droids echter gescheiden van Antilles en beleefden ze andere avonturen. Zo hielp Artoo om mee de Trigon One te vernietigen van Sise Fromm, hielp hij mee om Tammuz-an te bevrijden en hielp hij Mungo Baobab om de Great Heep te verslaan en om de legendarische Roon Stones te vinden. Achter de schermen *De Britse acteur Kenny Baker zat in R2-D2 wanneer het geen model was. Jimmy Vee speelde R2-D2 na het overlijden van Baker. *R2-D2 redt in elke film minstens éénmaal het leven van één van de helden. *George Lucas zei tegen Rob Coleman dat R2-D2 het leven van de Skywalkers vertelt in 104 ABY aan een ‘keeper of the Whills. Dit staat vermeld in The Making of Revenge of the Sith. Alhoewel dit afkomstig is van Lucas wordt dit (nog) niet als echte canon aanvaard. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *R2-D2 in de Databank *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Astromech Droids category:R2 Astromechs category:Heroes of Yavin category:Rebel Alliance Droids category:Royal House of Naboo category:Royal House of Alderaan